


More Valuable than Money

by Lt_Kickbutt



Series: Climbing the Ladder [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Heist, Kidnapping, Schnee Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Neo's newest heist involves the Schnee family vault. Luckily for them Weiss is in a bit of a bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful in this first chapter it's pretty graphic what happens to Weiss' attacker. I don't know why I made it so graphic I guess I was just in a mood. Nothing nearly as bad in any of the remaining chapters.

“Bitch! Worse guys than Junior are looking for you. Bad people. You’ve been standing up the wrong guys.” Weiss Schnee was dangling off the ground held by the throat in this narrow alleyway in the wee hours of the morning. Every word her attacker spat in her face with his stale and putrid breath. Easing up his grip slightly to allow her answer Weiss gasped for breath franticly, her limited oxygen tainted with his tobacco stained breath.

                “Wait!” She gasped out, “I’m a Schnee! I can pay back your money, with interest. Whatever you need!”

                “Word ‘round here is Pops is no longer funding his precious daughter’s time spent in Vale. We know you spent the money on rare dust. Dust you should be getting from home. Your daddy isn’t paying for shit! DO YOU THINK WE’RE STUPID!?” Hearing the distinct “snikt” of a switch blade Weiss squirmed and stretched out for a last ditch grab at Myrtenaster. He pressed the edge against her panties under her combat skirt. Tears welled in the young Schnee’s eyes when she caught a glimpse of Roman taking a drag of his cigar. Its plume glowed brightly before he exhaled the smoke loudly causing the attacker to turn around with Weiss still pinned to the wall by the throat.   

                Looking over his shoulder at the black silhouette of a man swinging his cane about gleefully, “Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck back!”

                “So brutish.” Roman mused with a hand on his chin, “A huntress. Attacked at knife point?! And it actually worked.” Roman chuckled his way through his last word stepping forward into the alley.

                “Unless you plan to pay off the girl’s debt GET THE HELL BACK!” The assailant swung his blade through the air at Roman’s direction as he screamed.

                “Easy pal, that is actually why I am here” Roman raised his hands as he approached the man. Coming into view Roman took another puff of his cigar which illuminated his face.

                “Roman Torchwick?” The attacker lowered his weapon slightly, “You can’t vouch for the Schnee bitch. We don’t want your shitty scam money anyway. Who the hell even bets against Pyrrha Nikos?!”

                “What’s this conscious all of a sudden? Money is money, and if I told Morty you refused a payday that walked up to him how do you think he’d take it?”

                “Let’s see it then. One and a half million dollars in rare dust the girl owes us. Let’s see it.” Roman scoured his person mockingly in search of his wallet. After a brief pause Roman leaned into the face of the attacker, removed his cigar and blew a cloud of smoke into his face. Simultaneously avoiding the blind slash of the man’s knife Roman stamped out his cigar on the thug’s forehead.

                In a howl the man dropped Weiss who fell to her knees. As he regained his bearings he was greeted with a small girl, with hair in large pigtails, one pink, and the other black. She was hanging upside down off of an escape ladder and with a blink her eyes changed color and she lifted him into the air as if he weighed nothing. Weiss was slow to collect herself but Roman knelt down, grabbed her by the hand and waist, and flung the both of them away from under the body. The stout man’s body convulsed wildly as his throat was cut and hung to the bars by his tongue. Blood spewed out him and dripped down, hissing against the chilled pavement.

                “You don’t want to stand there, Snowbank.” Neo continued to stab the body of the man until his tongue tore and he fell to the ground, dying before he landed. The girl silently jumped to the ground with a smile. Looking at Roman, then to Weiss and back the smile on her face dropped. Roman elbowed the bewildered Schnee, “Well, say thank you.”

                 “Oh yes. Thank you very much for saving me” Weiss managed a confused curtsy which Neo mimicked back dressed in a frilly all black combat skirt and black leggings, now stained red with blood.

                 “You probably need a ride somewhere!” Roman exclaimed as Weiss rose from her bow. Weiss stepped in the opposite direction, towards Myrtenaster, but Neo threw her body in the way causing Weiss to ricochet towards Roman. “Where you headed Snowbank?”

                 “I was actually thinking I could just walk back to Beacon, it’s only a short ways really. I don’t want to impose. Neo grabbed up Myrtenaster and trailed right behind Weiss, pushing her along by proximity as Roman led them all to the car parked around the corner of the alley.

                 “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t deliver you to your destination? There may be more of Morty’s men after you.” Roman opened the rear passenger car door and motioned for Weiss to slide inside.

                  “I don’t have a choice in the matter do I?”

                  “Not at all, no.” Weiss sighed heavily at the grinning Roman as she ducked down and sat in their spacious back seat. Closing the door with a slam that caused Weiss to jump in her seat her new captors walked around side by side. Roman threw Myrtenaster into the trunk of his car and opened the rear driver side door for Neo. Smiling slyly she grabbed a hold of Roman’s outstretched hand and allowed him to help into the seat. Roman dragged his thumb over top of her fingers as she pulled her hand away. Neo scooted over close to cross legged Weiss, who tried to remain proper as Neo placed one hand on her thigh and another around her waist.

                 Roman threw away his finished cigar, got in the driver seat, and the car took off. Turning left at first chance it left the scene of their crime behind.


	2. The Proposition

         The car crept forward at a moderate speed. No one in the world besides Roman and Neo could have guessed Weiss Schnee was in that car or that she was in potential danger. The car was spacious and had seats of black leather. In the backseat Weiss sat silently and stoically allowing Neo to gleefully snuggle up to her new friend.  Neo tangled her fingers into Weiss’ long ponytail and twirled it in fun. The more Weiss tried to hide her glare the wider Neo smiled.

         Neo finally stuck her head into the front seats, giving her driver a smile, and Roman began to speak, “So Snowbank, we have a proposition for you tonight.” Taking a careful turn Weiss noticed they were no longer heading the direction of Beacon Academy. “Would you like me to keep my word from before and pay off your debt to Morty?” Weiss looked at Neo who gave a quick, tiny nod and glanced in Roman’s direction.

         Weiss turned to the front seat, “I’m…listening. What is your proposal?”

         Looking through the rearview mirror Roman gave Neo a look who tensed up for the first time of the night. “With your help we are going to rob the Schnee family vault all the way in Atlas.” Weiss’ body shuddered, her eyes widened, her hand slid for the door handle. With a grunt she opened the door and tried to throw herself out of the car. Neo grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the seat. Jumping onto Weiss’ lap Neo closed the door.

         “No! I can’t! I won’t help you! I couldn’t even get in the vault if I wanted too!” Weiss’ pleading turned to screams for help.

         “Neo. Please.”

         Neo took both hands and covered Weiss’ mouth. Her muffled screams kept coming as she tried to shake off Neo. Her face flushed red before Roman starting talking again, “Relax, Snowbank. We have a plan. The vault security and door we have figured out, what we _need_ is someone to lead us to the vault without getting caught.”

         Lifting her hands from Weiss’ mouth Neo wiped the bits of spit onto the Ice Queen’s skirt. Weiss turned her head away from Neo but stopped her screaming and crossed her arms. “The vault doesn’t show up on any blueprints of the Schnee mansion. We were hoping you would know where it is. As you know, in two weeks will be Schnee benefit dinner for their Atlasian presidential candidate. Hosted of course at Schnee Manor. Our plan is to make a sizable donation to the cause, get an invite under our philanthropic alias, and meet up with you inside.”  

         Weiss sighed and mulled over a dozen outcomes in her mind. “It _could_ work. If your alias is airtight.”

         “Ah ha!” Roman clapped his hands together once before retaking the wheel and pulling into a garage. “Look how reasonable she can be, Neo.” Neo lifted herself off of Weiss and sat back in her seat before lifting Weiss’ arm over her shoulder with a grin.

         “Before we can exit the car we need to know. Do you accept our proposal? For helping us break into the Schnee family vault in two weeks I will repay your dust debt to Morty, in a way that _doesn’t_ tip off your father.”

          Weiss’ eyes shifted from Roman to Neo. With a smirk she answered, “It could be fun. So…what’s next?” Reaching across Weiss Neo opened her door and the pair crawled out. Meanwhile Roman lit the room with a flip of a switch to reveal multiple blueprints, tables covered with passports and other papers, and even a mockup of the family vault.


	3. The Hiest

        “Jeffery! It’s good to see you again! When I heard of your donation to my campaign I was beside myself. How incredibly generous of you.” The Atlasian senator was tall and lanky with neatly combed blonde hair, young for a presidential candidate, and had a warm smile.  Roman was dressed in a white tux with a black bow tie and pink cuff links on his wrists to match his date. Roman extended his hand to the senator with a smile.

        Senator Igaram took it and shook it twice before turning to the madam next to him. “Jeffery, I’d like to introduce to my wife, Mrs. Donna Igaram.”

       “A pleasure, my dear.” Roman took her hand with a slight shake.

       “Donna this is Jeffery Olson, he is one of the most successful business investors in Vale. He has ties to everything from clothing companies to weapon manufacturers.” Roman smiled at the glowing review. “But who is this lovely girl you’re with?” Attached to Roman’s elbow was the tiny girl Neo. She was wearing a long black dress and in heels, her hair was colored half black and half pink for the occasion.

        Neo looked up at the senator who was nearly twice her height. She offered her hand and he shook it softly. “This is my good friend and date for the evening, Neopolitan.” She tilted her head and smiled.

        “A pleasure to meet you miss Neopolitan.” Smiling as she curtsied before the presidential candidate he and his wife gave each other a confused glance.

        “I’m sorry, Neo can’t actually speak. She has been mute for as long as I’ve known her, but we have our own way of communicating.” Neo kept smiling towards the couple as Roman continued, “We are both grateful for your invitation.”

        “Her smile tells me as much, Jeffery.” The senator responded without missing a beat, “Great people and ideas come in all shape, sizes, and languages. And anyone who can keep Jeffery here in line is most certainly great.”

        “Ahh!” Roman regaled with a laugh. “It’s good to see you senator. Good luck making your rounds tonight.” The senator and his wife turned around and continued to walk about the room. Neo let out a silent sigh as her eyes hit the floor, but there was no time for apologies. Leading Neo through the room and down the hallway to the rendezvous point they noticed the heiress first being reprimanded by her chiseled jaw father. Slowing down Roman and Neo ducked behind a corner and waited for their opportunity.

        “I’m pleased you wanted to take part in the gala this evening Weiss. I have missed you and your contributions to the family on nights like this. Everyone is excited to hear about your travels.”

         “Of course.” Weiss bowed her head, “I just came out here to catch a breath. It has been too long since I had to work a room.”

         “You are trying hard. I appreciate this. But speaking about your time spent in Vale…” Weiss looked up stoically trying to predict what exactly he was about to say. “I have had ears and eyes in Vale. I know you’ve refused my help, which is your right, but I hear you’ve kept buying the rare dust. The kind of dust you need _money_ to afford. People in the worst circles are talking about you!” The Schnee patriarch smashed his fist against the wall, but Weiss didn’t flinch. “Convince me that you will solve this. Because I am not going to. You have burned your safety net.”

         “It’s already solved father. After tonight you will not hear my name in those circles again. My plan is already underway and I have the resources to fund the rest of my studies.”

         “You better hope no one in the other room has caught wind of your trouble. You’re still a Schnee.” Mr. Schnee did an about face and walked back up the hallway and into the gala hall. Weiss bent forward and grabbed her knees. Her long, flowing, white dress dragged against the ground she panted heavily replaying the conversation in mind. Roman stretched his hand out in front of Weiss’ face causing her to look up.

         “Time to go to work, Snowbank.” Weiss grabbed his hand with her own, bunched her dress in her other fist, and ran in front of the pair leading the way.


	4. The Vault

 

         The trio paused outside the office of Mr. Schnee. The imposing mahogany doors creaked open and Weiss popped her head into the room. Weiss motioned for the three of them to come inside. Leading them to desk at the front of the room she sat in his tall leather chair and turned to Roman and Neo.

         “The path to the vault is under the desk. I’ve seen him open the path once in my life.” She ran her hands along the edge of the desk, then fingered the framed photo on his desk, and finally lifted the mat on his desk and inspected. “He did something to his desk and it opened up, help me find it.”

          Roman smiled, back in his element, cracking his knuckles as he approached the desk. He inspected all four of the table’s legs. He was wrestling with Weiss for space to see as she leaned across the desk to run her hand across the far end of the desk. Roman was squatted down examining carefully with Weiss’ butt bouncing in his face. He could see the hair stand up on Weiss’ bare thigh as her leg slide out of the slit in his dress.

          “Do you mind?” Weiss snarled.

          “Cold, my dear? Just hold still.” Roman reached across her waist pinched a bit of the wood jutting out of the table and gave it a twist. It clicked and the desk dropped through the floor, but Weiss was leaned against it and fell forward as it dropped out from under her. Roman grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into his lap before she fell. The floor they sat on descended down a shaft and Neo jumped on the leather chair before they disappeared under the floor.

          Their slow decent lasted about forty seconds. Neo lounged across the leather chair while Roman and Weiss remained in a pile at her feet waiting for the elevator to stop before trying to get up. Neo slid off her heels, stretched her toes, and prodded Roman with her feet. The elevator stopped and Roman slapped her feet away but Neo simply jumped up and pranced barefoot across the hidden chamber. She ran to the far wall, the vault door, did an about face, and raised her hand in a salute.

          Roman lifted himself off the ground, offered Weiss a hand, and picked her up as well. Roman dashed off to Neo’s spot with a huge grin across his face and his eyes lit up like a nine year old boy. Turning to Neo he giddily responded, “Good work agent!” Lifting his right arm Neo bounded underneath it and he wrapped it around her small body as they admired the door together. Patting Roman on the chest Neo took his tuxedo jacket and slung it over her shoulder as Roman approached the final phase of the plan.

          There were five dials on vault door and all five needed to have their unique three number combinations within three minutes of each other or else they would reset. It would be impossible to know which combinations were correct and which were incorrect. Putting in his hypersensitive hearing aid Roman pressed his ear against the door and started tinkering. Weiss finally made her way to the other side of the room after examining every nook and cranny. She had never been down here before and was in awe such a large space even existed under her childhood home.

          Neo and Weiss sat in silence while Roman worked diligently. Neo made her faces, poked, prodded, and generally tried to bother Weiss but she seemed to be a good sport about it. After the hour and a half mark Neo let out a silent sigh, Weiss had moved her father’s leather chair over as she had refused to sit on the ground in a white dress. Neo hung onto the arm of the chair with a face of absolute boredom, listening to faint ticks of the dials. Weiss grabbed up her long ponytail and combed her fingers through the locks. Looking up Neo snatched the end of Weiss’ hair. Overlapping strands of hair back and forth Neo stared at Weiss with her bottom lip pushed out and pouting eyes.

          Weiss gave a look of uneasiness but Neo clamped her hands together in a begging pose. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly Weiss finally nodded and Neo jumped up. Weiss undid the long ponytail and let her hair flow down the back of her chair. Neo, who couldn’t even see over the top of the tall back slinked her head around the side of the chair with a large beaming smile. They nearly rubbed cheeks when Weiss returned Neo’s smile with a grin of their own. The pair leapt in shock as Roman cursed at the vault door. The first time anyone had spoken now in almost two hours.

          Neo began the task of braiding the heiress’ lovely white hair. Weiss just prayed for Roman to finish before Neo got too far. Neo grabbed something to stand on and started at the crown of Weiss’ head, parting her hair with the utmost care and skillfully wrapping into a French braid.

          Another hour and a half later Roman let out a cheer as he got up and spun the handle to the door. The vault flew open and Roman turned around, covered in sweat, and took a bow. Neo clapped excitedly for her partner, but when he rose from his bow his jaw dropped. Weiss’ pony tail was gone and in its place her shimmering white locks were twisted into a perfect French braid that flowed down her back with three more skinny braids just over her right ear. Weiss was still playing with it but seemed genuinely pleased for the time all night.

          “I like the look, Snowbank.” Neo did a bow of her own. Roman led the pair into the vault, it was a more shallow room than he anticipated but he located what he came for immediately. A black leather bound book sat on a shelf next to the most elegant diamond necklace the Schnee family owned. Snatching up the book Roman placed an identical copy of it back on the spot and continued to searching the vault.

          “Aren’t you going to take the diamonds? Or the money?” Winter asked perplexed.

           "I never said I was after money, Snowbank. No this” Roman rapped his knuckle against the book, “is much more valuable.”

           Neo prodded the back of Roman’s shoulder with a pointed object. Turning around Neo held in her hand a jewel crusted saber, with gold and sterling silvers bits across the handle, which was housed in an exquisite gold and ivory sheath. “And this…” Roman began.

          “You can’t have that!” Weiss interrupted, “That’s a Schnee family heirloom, and you’ll never be able to sell it on any market without it being noticed as stolen. There is no point in taking that.”

           “Look, Weiss. I’m not going to pretend like the past few days with you in our little band hasn’t been fun, and my heart goes out to you after seeing the way your father threatened you earlier today. Hell, even Neo here has been infatuated with you.” Neo stepped up behind Weiss and pressed a knife against her back, “but don’t pretend for a moment that you have any power here, _friend_. The saber and the book have always been part of the plan. Now we are going to keep our end of the bargain. This book is your father’s every underworld dealing and contact he has ever made. With this I can pay back all the money you owe through channels that won’t get back to your father.”

          Weiss raised her hands in surrender and the three walked back to the elevator, twisted the switch, and rose to the ground floor. Roman opened the office window and beckoned for Neo. Before she left hand in hand with Roman Neo folded Weiss’ thin braids under her ear for her, held her hand against her cheek, and smiled as she caressed the heiress’ face.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my works I will post questions and comments are appreciated. Let me know what you think! This story is just warming up, more will be on the way.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it also if anyone would be willing to help me with my tags. If you can think of any that would apply that I'm missing it would help me a lot in tagging future stories.


End file.
